The Evening of Enchantment
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: PT Tom and B'Elanna announce their engagement.


This story takes place in 5th or 6th season. Tom and B'Elanna prepare to announce their engagement.

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns it all, we just love to borrow them.

EVENING OF ENCHANTMENT

Chakotay saw Tom and B'Elanna talking over a PADD in the mess hall. He walked over to with a smile. "So how are the plans coming?"

Tom flashed him a grin. "It'll be the best party Voyage ever had." He held up the PADD. "We're picking out the music right now."

Chakotay peered at the list. "All 20th century music, Tom?" he asked.

"Well, some really great music came out of that era." B'Elanna smiled. "The theme is 'Evening of Enchantment.' It's going to be a wonderful evening." Suddenly a blush crept up B'Elanna's face.

"Something wrong, B'Elanna?" asked Chakotay.

She hastily drank some water. "No," she said quickly. Chakotay shook his head and went to get his lunch.

She looked at Tom. "That was close. I'm glad he didn't press me."

Tom chuckled. "Yeah, we don't want to spoil the surprise." His mind drifted back to an evening last month. He and B'Elanna had just finished dinner in his quarters were cuddling on the couch. He had asked her to marry him. B'Elanna had accepted his proposal without hesitation. They had decided the party they were planning would be the perfect time to announce their engagement.

"Hey helmboy, are you there?" teased B'Elanna gently.

"Just remembering that night." he whispered tenderly. He leaned closer and gently brushed his lips across hers. She allowed the brief kiss, not caring that others could see. At first, they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, and they thought they had done so. After they heard from the Captain that over half the ship was gossiping about them, they had quit trying to keep their relationship a secret. However, once the doctor had removed the alien implants,  
there had been no more blatantly indiscreet displays such as the ones in engineering or the jefferies tube. Besides, since they were now the most firmly established couple on Voyager, most of the gossip had stopped.

Chakotay watched them from across the room. At first, he had not really been sure how he felt about Tom and B'Elanna being a couple. However, he had never seen her happier. Also, he did have to admit,  
Tom had changed a great deal since he'd first met him. Maybe Kathyrn was right. Perhaps his cocky, smart-ass attitude had been a defense mechanism. Tom had certainly proven himself since they had all be tossed into the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay thought back over all the times that Tom had risked his live to save the ship and the crew. He recalled the time Tom had gone undercover to catch the spy. Even though Tom had apologized to him publicly on "A Briefing With Nelixx,  
he had still come to his office and offered him a personal apology...Yes, Tom had come a long way from the hot shot pilot he had been when he was captured on his first mission for the Marquis.

Later that evening, Tom and B'Elanna lie contentedly in each others'  
arms. Tom caressed her cheek tenderly. "We need to decide whose quarters we're going to live in, or if we want larger quarters." whispered Tom softly. She snuggled closer to him. "There are so many memories in both our quarters." she sighed.  
"I know," agreed Tom. "We made love for the first time in your quarters. That was right after that psychotic holo-jerk tried to kill you." His arms tightened around her protectively as he remembered how weak and pale she had been when she was beamed directly to sickbay that day.

"I remember." she said with a smile. "It was an incredible experience. No one had ever made love to me like that before. You showed me what real love making was like." Tom kissed her gently and pulled her even closer. "It was also the first time you told me that you loved me." she whispered with a smile.

"I was going to tell you in the corridor after I kissed you, but then Doc interrupted us." Tom said ruefully.

B'Elanna chuckled. "He's good about that. I have another favorite memory, and it's here in your quarters. The night you asked me to marry you." She kissed him passionately. "That was the happiest moment of my life." Tom nodded. "When you said 'yes', that was the happiest moment in my life."

"Tom," began B'Elanna softly. "I want us to live here. Since we have that happy memory here. Later, when we...when we have a child, then we can move to larger quarters." He smiled at her. "A child? How about a beautiful little girl who looks just like her beautiful mother." He kissed her hungrily. "Why don't we practice making that baby right now." he murmured softly against her lips. His hands began sliding over her body. "Practice makes perfect." she answered playfully as she returned his caresses.

At last, the evening of the party had arrived. Tom walked to B'Elanna's quarters to pick her up. She had refused to let him see the dress she was wearing. He assumed it was red, since the tux she had helped him select was black with red accessories. His imagination was running wild since she had also told him he should get a wrist corsage for her. Evidently the dress would bear her shoulders considerably. The red and white roses would certainly please her. He pressed the door chime to request entrance. Her door slid open and he walked to where she stood before him in a clingy red dress that hung jealously on every curve of her body. He swept her into his arms and kissed her longingly. 

She buried her face in his chest. "Tonight's the night. Do you have the ring?" she asked in a whispser. He patted his pocket. "Right here. Tonight we announce our engagement to the whole crew." "Do you think anyone suspects anything?" she asked. "Not really,  
B'Elanna. Everyone knows we're close, but I this think it will surprise them all. We'd better go, it's almost time for the party to start."

True to Tom's word, the party was great. The holodeck was programed as a giant ballroom. Tables surrounded the dance floor, and a live band played love songs.

The Captain and Chakotay sat at a table watching the crew dance. Kathyrn sipped some wine. "Tom and B'Elanna certainly did a fine job on this party." 

"They did." he agreed. His gaze shifted to the dance floor where Tom and B'Elanna were dancing to an up beat tune. "They certainly seem happy with each other." she said. He reached out and took her hands into his. "Just like we are." He said with a smile. She nodded and he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "Dance with me again?" he asked. She nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Later that evening, the lead singer of the group addressed the crowd.  
"Your host and hostess for the evening have worked very hard to plan this event. They have a special announcement they want to make. Tom and B'Elanna walked up on the stage, and stood before the microphone. "I'd like to thank every one who helped us. I wanted this to be a really special evening." He put his arm around B'Elanna and pulled her closer. "A few weeks ago, I asked B'Elanna a question.  
Because of her answer," he began as he pulled the ring from his pocket and turned to B'Elanna. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our engagement." The whole crew began clapping and cheering. The lead singer stepped up to the mike. "They've requested this song for their special moment. Let's clear the floor and let them have this dance alone." Tom and B'Elanna walked down the steps to the floor. The lights dimmed and the song began.

Lyrics to "What a Difference You've Made in My Life" removed per FFN Rule.

Tom and B'Elanna moved slowly to the music, their eyes locked on each other.

Lyrics to "What a Difference You've Made in My Life" removed per FFN Rule.

Tom's lips descended on B'Elanna's as they continued to sway to the music.

Lyrics to "What a Difference You've Made in My Life" removed per FFN Rule.

Tom smiled down at her and began to sing the refrain softly as he gazed into her warm brown eyes.

Lyrics to "What a Difference You've Made in My Life" removed per FFN Rule.

As the song ended, Tom's lips again descended on B'Elanna's. Then he led her to a table. They were quickly surrounded by their shipmates who were offering congratulations. The crowd parted for the Captain and Chakotay. The Captian smiled at them. "I as so happy for both of you." she said. Chakotay nodded. "I think you two make a wonderful couple." he added extending his hand to Tom. "You've got a very special woman there, Tom." he said as he shook Tom's hand.

Tom smiled broadly. "I know." He turned to B'Elanna with a loving gaze. "If I never get another thing as long as I live, having B'Elanna for a wife will be enough." She blushed and gave him a quick kiss. Tom slid an arm around her and turned back to the Captain and Chakotay. "Would you two like to join us?" he asked. 

"It will be our pleasure." answered the Captain as they sat down. "You two certainly surprised everyone tonight, Tom." "That's what we wanted." said Tom. B'Elanna nodded. "I almost blew it that night in the mess hall talking to Chakotay about the party"  
she admitted.

"So that's why you were blushing." he chuckled.

B'Elanna leaned her head against Tom's shoulder as he pulled her closer. "We want to be married as soon as possible, Captain." Tom nodded in agreement. "Just as soon as you can fit the wedding into your schedule, Captain." he said. 

The Captain's eyes sparkled. "It will be our first wedding on Voyager. We'll have to make it extra special."

"No Klingon rituals." said B'Elanna firmly. Tom grinned. "We want it to be a very memorable ceremony thought. We'd really appreciate whatever help you can give us, Captain." said Tom. B'Elanna nodded. "I'd like you to help me pick my dress out, Captain."

The Captain's eyes became teary. "I'd love to do that, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna turned to Chakotay. "I'd like for you to give me away." Chakotay's eyes grew suspiciously moist. "I'd be honored to."

"Well," we can all meet at 0900 in my ready room to start making plans. For now, I think Chakotay and I need to let the other rest of the crew visit with you for a while. She and Chakotay stood up. His eyes twinkled at her. "May I have this dance?" He led her to the dance floor as other crew members gathered around Tom and B'Elanna. It truly was an 'Evening of Enchantment.

NOTE: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THE STORY WITH THE LYRICS...EMAIL ME OR GO TO:  
http/startrekromances. 


End file.
